Official FAQ
I'm stuck on one of the fights, what can I do? ''' While sometimes you might lose due to bad luck, you might get to a point where no matter what happens, you still get beaten. If your team just can't get past an opponent, you'll have to find another way to make them stronger. Try replaying other battles to get lucky drops that you need. In the meantime, you'll also be getting silver and experience for your gladiators and your team. Try raiding other players to collect shards and complete skills and equipment. Focus on raiding for shards to complete items and techniques that you really need. See which of your gladiators could use a particular item or skill, or if any of them have a fate that works with a shard you have, and go for that. See if you can complete any of the previous levels in hard mode, or nightmare mode if you're far enough ahead. Switch back to normal when it gets too tough. See if you can get three stars on older battles in order to get star rewards. See if there are any daily Quests you can do. Make sure you've collected the rewards for all the quests you've completed. Check the Quests section and the Gift Shop in the Hall of Glory. After you receive gifts, be sure to go to your Items and open them up. -'''How do I make my team stronger? Check your formation to make sure you have all your gladiators in the right positions. You want to put heroes with the best defense and health in the front so they can protect the gladiators behind them. Also, look out for attacks that damage multiple fighters at once. Make sure you have your best gladiators in formation. Each gladiator has a rating of A, B, C, or D, with A being the best. Individual gladiators also get stronger when they get more experience, as long as their level is below the level limit determined by your clan level. Forge your equipment to make it stronger. Make sure you have your best equipment on the gladiators that need it most. This is the easiest to upgrade with silver you get from fights. See if you can upgrade your formation, your talents, or your enhance positions. These require the use of items to upgrade, but it can give you a big boost in power. Check on your gladiator's fates to make sure you're not missing out on the fate bonuses. If you have what you need to complete the fate bonus, it's usually a good idea to take advantage of it. If there is a lucky drop in one of the levels that can be used to complete a fate, that might be worth trying to get. '-How many servers are there?' Currently, there are Four servers, Brave Hills, Colette, Winter Pines, and Sabrae. '-I switched to another server and all my progress has disappeared. Can I transfer my gladiators from one server to another?' Players can't move anything from one server to another. If you want to get your previous progress back, simply switch back to your previous server. Servers can be changed at the login screen. Instead of tapping "PLAY," tap "Servers" on the bottom right. '-What does the Replay button do?' At the end of a fight, you'll be given the option to replay the fight or continue. Pressing Replay will show you the fight you just saw again. If you want to take a chance and redo the fight, then click on Continue instead and select the fight again. '-What is fate?' Each gladiator has up to six potential fates. A fate is a collection of gladiators, equipment, skills, and/or formations that the gladiator gets a bonus when they are deployed with. If you have all the requirements for one of their fates, they get the bonus. You can see all the requirements and bonuses for each fate on the Fate tab while examining the gladiators. '-What can I do with shards?' Shards are pieces that can be assembled into equipment, skills, and formations. If you win one shard, you can attempt to raid other players to win more shards, and once you gather all the necessary shards, you can combine them. When you raid for shards, you'll need to fight another player close to your level. If you win, you have a chance of gaining another shard. They might get away, but keep at it and eventually you'll get the shards you need. '-How do I move my gladiators around?' To move a gladiator to a different spot, just drag and drop their portrait wherever you want them to be. If you want to swap one of your gladiators in your formation with a gladiator that is not in your formation, tap their portrait and select "Change" '-What are EP and SP?' EP are used to raid other players. SP are used to fight in the campaign. You can wait for them to refill over time or you can restore them with the use of items. '-What does eating chicken do?' You can use the chicken to recover your SP. You can get chicken in your inventory, or you can unlock chicken by winning three stars on every fight in an area. '-How many times can I redo a fight?' Each fight in campaign mode can only be done a certain number of times per day. The total number per day and the number of fights remaining are shown to the right of the Fight button. If you run out, you can reset the counter for 5 gold. '-How do I unlock hard mode and nightmare mode?' If you can complete every fight in an arena in normal mode with three stars, hard mode will open up. The fights will be much tougher, but you get a chance to win greater rewards and lucky drops. If you manage to complete every fight on hard mode with three stars, nightmare mode will unlock. '-What is the Brave Tower?' In the Brave Tower, players battle against each other to reach the top rank. Players can challenge others to earn points, and those who are victorious can gain rewards and brave coins which can be spent in the Brave Store for special rewards. The Brave Tower unlocks at Clan Level 7. You can see the top 10 ranked players, and at the bottom of the tower will be 3 players matching your level for you to challenge. The more score your opponent has in a match, the more points you will get from winning. However, you will also lose points if you lose the battle. '-What is Dead or Alive mode?' In dead or alive mode, you compete with wave after wave of gladiators to earn prizes. you can choose between Tough, Cruel, and Bloody battles, earning 3, 6, or 9 stars with each battle. Every three battles, you get a chance to spend the stars you have earned on an attribute boost that will help out all of your gladiators. Every five rounds, you can win a reward of silver coins and items. But the battles will get tougher as it goes on. How long can you last? You can try it out three times per day. The players who get the highest rankings in Dead or Alive mode will get a special reward each day as well. '-Who should I give equipment to?' Make sure your equipment is going to your gladiators that need it most. Your gladiator in the front should be your toughest one, since they will take most of the attacks at first. They need your best armor and helmets, since those items increase defense and health respectively. Weapons increase strength, and will help your gladiators in the middle and rear positions deal out more damage. Your middle and rear gladiators will benefit more from the stamina increase from equipped accessories if combat goes into the final round. Shoes increase your agility, and will help gladiators in all positions get counterattacks. '-Why should I Reforge items?' Each item has an Equipment Rating, an Initial Stat, and a Growth Stat that affects how much it grows every time it is forged. By using a Forging Stone to Reforge the items, you can change and potentially increase all of those three to a higher level. These items are best used on equipment with lower Equipment Quality, as they have the potential to increase more. '-What do I do with Souls?' If you collect enough souls of a gladiator, you can summon them and have them fight on your team. Once you have summoned a particular gladiator, you can continue collecting souls. If you gain enough additional souls, you can Evolve that gladiator. Evolving a gladiator gives them a small bonus to all of their Attributes, and a very large bonus to one of their Advanced Attributes. Each gladiator can be Evolved up to four times if you get enough souls. '-What are Enhance Positions?' Every 15 levels one of your gladiators gains, they will unlock a new Enhance Position. an Enhance position increases one of the gladiator's Attributes. They can be upgraded to provide stronger attribute bonuses with the use of Potions, or souls and gladiators that you are not using (Potions usually provide the best bonus.) If you want to change the Attribute that the Enhance Position upgrades, an Enhance Potion can be used to refresh the enhance positon. This will randomly change the Attribute and sometimes the rating of their current Enhance Positon. However, if you use an Enhance Potion, it will reset the level of the Enhance Position to 1, so make sure you like the Attribute you're enhancing before you upgrade it. '-What is the Honor Tab?' Honor cards are earned by special missions in Nightmare mode. They provide bonuses to your team of gladiators. Each player can only have 1 Honor active. '-What is VIP Level?' You can increase your VIP Level by either buying gold or earning gold and increasing your Clan level. Each level of VIP gives additional benefits. You can see a full list of all the VIP benefits by tapping "Privileges" from the Clan tab or the Purchase tab.